


After.

by TheRaven



Category: Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls (2004), Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls - All Media Types, Shimotsuma Monogatari | Kamikaze Girls - Takemoto Novala
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Soulmates, non-sexual soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaven/pseuds/TheRaven
Summary: momoko and ichigo understand on a strange, fundamental level that they are meant to stay together.no matter what happens.





	After.

Ichigo.

 

She always was a sucker for romance.

 

Momoko, of course, had seen the end coming a mile away, but Ichigo had been so _blissful_ as her belly grew round and restless. And she nursed Ichigo through that inevitable heartbreak, that understandable rage, into the cold kind of acceptance Momoko herself would have experienced had she unexpectedly carried a child in her own womb.

 

_Himiko._

 

Of course that's what Ichigo named the baby girl. The legend had only grown since Momoko's display of rage and self-assurance, and despite Momoko's feeble protests, Ichigo won the name game.

 

“Why make her live up to that?” Momoko asked in the hospital, still reluctant to have the birth certificate filled out and notarized.

 

“She'll be strong and kind and---”

 

“Diplomatic,” Momoko finished for her.

 

“Yeah, that. When do I get to see her?” Ichigo asked, half-conscious from exhaustion.

 

And Momoko laughed in spite of herself.

 

And Momoko lifted the grey bundle of blankets into Ichigo's trembling arms, and she nearly collapsed at the sight of Ichigo's serene smile.

 

_Himiko._

 

Headstrong and kind and poised and tough as her mothers.

 

_Himiko._

 

And Momoko smiled.

 

 


End file.
